Unholy Trinity Comes Back
by Oxymoree
Summary: Les Glee Kids ont eu leur temps. Il est temps de passer à autre chose, en l'occurence, la nouvelle génération. Les enfants des New Generation ont grandi, et se retrouvent au WMHS.
1. Lea

**Hey ! Nouvelle fic centrée sur la nouvelle génération, en gros, les enfants des Glee Kids.**

**Petit récapitulatif , la Unholy Trinity est le nom utilisé par Santana pour qualifier l'amitié entre Brittany, Quinn et elle.**

**Ici, il s'agit d'Edan (fils de Klaine), Nas (fille de Quick) et Lea (fille de Brittana). **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Unholy Trinity**

**Lea.**

Hmphh.

Je déteste le soleil. Je déteste les cours. Je déteste l'alcool et les filles trop envahissantes qui ne comprennent pas qu'une nuit de sexe n'est pas une invitation à passer le reste de nos vies ensemble. Je déteste les violeurs de mon espace vital. Je grogne une seconde fois avant de me dégager de la main qui caresse bien trop tendrement ma tête.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 9h. Tu as faim ? Je peux faire des crêpes, et y'a un pâtissier juste en bas et ses …

Merde. Je suis en retard.

Et pendant qu'elle continue de déblatérer sur les merveilles de son voisinage et sur la nuit _délicieuse_ qu'elle a passée, je rassemble le reste de mes affaires avant de sortir. Je sens des pas qui me suivent jusqu'à la porte et une voix angoissée :

- Tu m'appelles, après tes cours ? Non, je vais t'appeler.

- Mmh.

Je suis déjà sur la liste rouge du proviseur et déjà en retard, donc une heure de plus ou de moins… J'ai le temps de passer chez moi me changer.

La maison semble vide. Yay ! Mes prières ont été entendues, mes mères ne sont pas là. Pas que je n'aime pas les voir. À vrai dire, j'adore voir Brittany quand elle n'est pas en tournée, et Santana est géniale, mais là, je suis dans une situation délicate et elle m'aurait étripée si elle m'avait vue ici quand je devrais être au lycée.

Un toussotement interrompt ma danse de la joie. Merde. Je déteste ma vie !

- Hum. Explique moi donc pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours, et je te préviens tout de suite, l'excuse des professeurs et du proviseur qui se seraient tous _soudainement_ rendus compte qu'ils étaient des danseuses étoiles cachées et auraient décidé d'abandonner le lycée pour monter une troupe de ballet et se produire dans les ghettos en quête d'une association caritative pour leur fournir une aide psychiatrique ne marche pas avec _moi._

Dit comme ça, cette excuse était en effet nulle, mais j'étais acculée ce jour-là et Brittany est … Brittany quoi. Mais c'est quand même rassurant de voir que mes mères prennent parfois le temps de discuter, la nuit.

Une heure et un sermon made in Lopez plus tard, je me retrouve en cours, à côté de ma meilleure amie.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Panne d'oreiller. C'est cette fille que j'ai rencontré hier soir , je lui ai sorti le baratin ordinaire, tu vois le « Je m'appelle Léa. Mais tu peux aussi crier Lucifer » avec un sourire et le « Je parie que je peux faire connaitre mon prénom à tes voisins. » Bref, elle a oublié de me réveiller ce matin. Et quand je suis rentrée me changer, j'ai découvert que j'avais pris mon incapacité à être ponctuelle de Santana. Et après m'avoir fait comprendre que la prochaine fois que je négligeais les cours, elle me punirait à la Lima Heights Adjacent, elle m'a déposée et a même réussi à m'éviter une retenue pour mon retard.

- Haha, la chance ! Si seulement ma mère était aussi compréhensive.

Un rire résonne à nos oreilles, et la voix de mon autre meilleur ami s'élève :

- Arrête de te plaindre, toi. Quinn est fantastique.

- Edan, laisse tomber, tu ne coucheras pas avec sa mère, du moins pas tant que Puck est vivant.

- Oh, _Noah _ne me fait pas peur. Et ne vous plaignez pas, vous au moins ne vivez pas avec des « jolis poneys en nœuds papillon », pour reprendre Satan.

- Tu fréquentes trop ma mère, c'est effrayant. Et oui, ça doit être terriblement éprouvant de vivre avec un styliste mondialement reconnu, quel supplice tu vis !

Il roule des yeux, et rit, avant de poursuivre.

- Bref, Lopez, tu viens chez moi ce soir ?

- Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que je ne coucherai jamais avec toi, Edan.

- Non, je ne pensais pas à_ ce_ genre de plaisir. Il y'a d'autres moyens de _voler _droit au septième .

- Vous devriez vraiment arrêter ça.

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer, son portable vibra et, après un bref regard, elle le rangea d'un air parfaitement serein. Que trahissait le léger rougissement de ses joues.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. C'est un message de mon ophtalmo, pour mes nouvelles lentilles.

- Bien sur. Soit tu as vraiment un problème pour croire que j'allais croire un mensonge aussi gros, soit ton ophtalmo est incroyablement canon et dans ce cas, il m'ausculte quand il veut. Enfin, tu n'as pas été rapide, j'ai vu le prénom. Doooonc, _Anastasia , _qu'est-ce qu'il y'a entre Le nem, et toi ?

- Calme, Lucifer. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Et arrête avec tes surnoms racistes, comment le prendrais-tu si on t'appelait Burrito ?

- C'est différent. Les latinos sont sexy.

- Totalement !

Elle lève les yeux au ciel devant l'intervention d'Edan.

La sonnerie marquant la fin du cours m'empêche de continuer mon investigation sur ses goûts douteux et son sourire soulagé me fait arquer un sourcil.

- Partie remise, Puckerman.

Bien sur. En attendant, avance, je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard au réfectoire.

- Va devant, je dois chercher Liam.

Elle s'éloigne pendant que je me demande où mon frère est passé. Toutes ces histoires de connections entre les jumeaux, de télépathie sont totalement surfaites. Je reconnais enfin sa tignasse brune et m'apprête à m'approchais de lui quand je m'aperçois qu'il n'est pas tout seul.

Que. Font. _Ils_. Ensemble ?

* * *

**Prochain Chapitre, Edan . **


	2. Nas

**Nas POV**

La sonnerie de fin de cours vient de retentir, et les quelques affaires qui restaient sur ma table ont vite fait de disparaitre. J'agrippe mon sac et m'apprête à sortir quand deux mains s'enroulent autour de ma taille et me retournent, avant que des lèvres n'effleurent les miennes. L'ersatz de baiser dure moins d'une seconde et j'ai devant moi une Lea passablement énervée.

Qu'as-tu ?

Elle n'essaie pas de savoir comment j'ai deviné son état, nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps que je connais la signification de chacun de ses gestes. D'ailleurs, notre complicité a longtemps ennuyé ses conquêtes, qui ne comprenaient pas nos manifestations affectueuses ni le baiser amical qu'on se donnait pour se saluer.

Je cherchais Liam et … Laisse tomber. Tu rentres ?

J'arque un sourcil devant sa pitoyable tentative de changement de sujet mais décide de laisser tomber. Elle m'en parlera quand elle voudra.

À vrai dire, je comptais déposer mes affaires chez moi puis aller voir Santana.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, avant d'attraper mon poignet pour me tirer brutalement à sa suite. Oui, les notions de douceur, délicatesse ou encore bonnes manières sont totalement inconnues de Lea.

Je ne comprendrai jamais l'étrange amitié qu'il y'a entre ma mère et toi. Je me méfierai, à la place de Brittany. Elle aime bien les blondes, d'ailleurs je crois que je tiens ça d'elle.

Elle finit sa phrase par un clin d'œil et je lève les yeux au ciel, tentant vainement de cacher mon sourire.

Vu la voiture devant la maison, ma mère est chez nous ce qui est plutôt étonnant dans la mesure où elle est souvent en voyage, recherchant l'inspiration pour ses romans. Elle était actrice avant, plutôt célèbre d'ailleurs, mais a décidé un jour de tout laisser tomber pour se consacrer à l'écriture. Elle est rentrée chez elle, est retombée amoureuse de son petit ami du lycée et gagne plutôt bien sa vie en écrivant. Enfin ça, c'est l'histoire officielle, mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y'avait autre chose en dessous.

Maman ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, je me dirige vers le salon. Elle est au téléphone, avec ce qui semble être Santana, et scrute nerveusement son reflet à travers la baie vitrée.

Me calmer ? Comment veux-tu que je me calme quand je sais qu'elle est rentrée ? Santana est-ce que tu réalises au moins que ça …

Elle s'interrompt quand elle s'aperçoit de ma présence, et soupire avant de raccrocher.

Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle secoue la tête , comme pour s'extirper de ses pensées et élude la question de Lea avec un sourire.

Tout va bien, mais je ne dirai pas la même chose pour toi. Santana dit qu'elle aimerait que tu rentres afin que vous puissiez « avoir une conversation sur ton incapacité à assimiler les notions d'engagement et responsabilité, ainsi que les conséquences engendrées par la dite incapacité ».

J'ai du mal à retenir mon rire devant la tête de Lea qui s'assombrit progressivement à chacun des mots de ma mère. Elle finit par grimacer, avant de secouer la tête et déclarer dramatiquement.

Nous autres pauvres martyres sommes habitués à être tyranniquement sacrifiés.

Un sourire charmeur remplace bientôt sa grimace quand elle repose les yeux sur ma mère.

Tant pis. Quinn, chaque jour qui passe, je me dis que tu ne pourrais pas être plus belle. Je suis ravie de voir que je me trompe.

Un sourire amusé de ma mère vient accueillir sa déclaration et elle secoue la tête, légèrement flattée. Je soupire bruyamment avant de laisser ma main rencontrer _affectueusement_ le bras de ma meilleure amie dans une claque et elle arque un sourcil, avant de sourire largement.

Ne sois pas jalouse, Amour.

Elle dépose ses lèvres sur ma tempe avant de s'éloigner en riant, ses talons résonnant après son départ et je reporte mon attention sur ma mère qui mord sa lèvre pour empêcher son fou rire silencieux de s'ébruiter.

De qui parlais-tu, avec Santana ?

Ça a au moins eu l'avantage d'éteindre son rire mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse formuler une réponse , ou un mensonge plausible, quelqu'un sonne à la porte.


End file.
